1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a three dimensional camera device and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a three dimensional camera for enabling three dimensional photographing suitable for a photographing angle of a user and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, demand for three dimensional photographs and moving pictures that give a user a three dimensional experience has increased. In order to satisfy the demand, a large number of three dimensional camera devices capable of performing three dimensional photographing are being manufactured.
The three dimensional camera device according to the related art will be described below with reference to FIGS. 1A through 2B.
FIG. 1A is a view illustrating a ‘normal landscape pose’ of a three-dimensional camera device according to the related art; and FIG. 1B is a three-dimensional image captured in the ‘normal landscape pose’ and displayed on a display of the three-dimensional camera of FIG. 1A. FIG. 2A is a view illustrating a ‘portrait pose’ of a three dimensional camera device according to the related art; and FIG. 2B is a three-dimensional image captured in the ‘portrait pose’ and displayed on a display of the three-dimensional camera of FIG. 2A.
For reference, in the three dimensional camera device of the related art, the term ‘normal landscape pose’ denotes an orientation of a pose of the three dimensional camera device of the related art in which a three dimensional image is normally displayed on a display unit. The ‘portrait pose’ in FIGS. 2A and 2B are rotated by 90 degrees from the normal landscape pose in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
Referring to FIGS. 1A through 2B, the three dimensional camera device 100 includes a left camera element 110 and a right camera element 120 which are provided at the front side of the three dimensional camera device 100, and a display unit 140 provided at the rear side of the three dimensional camera device 100. The left camera element 110 is a device photographing an image for a left eye 141 of a subject 180 while the right camera element 120 is a device photographing an image for a right eye 142 of the subject 180. The display unit 140 displays the image for a left eye 141 and the image for a right eye 142 to display a three dimensional image for a user 190.
According to the three dimensional camera device 100 of the related art, when the three dimensional camera device of the related art is used with the normal landscape pose as illustrated in FIG. 1A, since the left camera element 110 and the right camera element 120 are arrange horizontally, a three dimensional image of the subject 180 is normally photographed. In this case, since the image for a left eye 141 and the image for a right eye 142, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, are arranged and displayed horizontally on the display unit 140, the user may see the three dimensional image normally. However, in a case where the three dimensional camera device 100 is in the portrait pose (i.e., rotated by 90 degrees from the normal landscape pose) as illustrated in FIG. 2A, since the left camera element 110 and the right camera element 120 are arranged vertically, the image for a left eye 141 and the image for a right eye 142 are arranged and displayed vertically on the display unit 140 as illustrated in FIG. 2B.
Thus, since the left camera element and the right camera element are fixed in the three dimensional camera device of the related art, the three dimensional camera device of the related art cannot photograph a subject normally when the three dimensional camera device of the related art is used at a pose that is not the normal landscape pose.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.